La Historia de Ares Prince
by Mily Coffe
Summary: Ares Prince es un mero muñeco sin voluntad propia. Severus Black cada dia lamenta su perdida. Tom Marvolo Riddle ansia poder. Draco Malfoy busca su mejor amigo. Y todos giran entorno al desaparecido Harry Potter-Snape


Era Navidad, fue Navidad...

Pasado... Presente...

Tenía frío, había nieve y todo estaba blanco, había sol, hacía calor, quería quitarse el gorro, quería quitarse la capa. Quería dejar de caminar y tirarse en algún lugar, sus pies dolían, y sus labios se sentían extraños

—Tengo hambre— susurró y una pequeña nube blanca salió de sus labios sorprendiéndolo —ahhh— otra nube pero igualmente desapareció con rapidez —Tengo hambre— repitió y otra nube salió

—Comeremos después, ahora tenemos que caminar— contestaron, ¿quién contesto? No lo recordaba, era negro, no, eran negras, eran túnicas, una mano apretaba la suya, era cálida

—¿Caminar a dónde?— preguntó tratando de caminar, la nieve hacia desaparecer sus botas, pero aún las sentía, sentía... ¿Qué sentía? Tenía frío y tenía calor... Tenía hambre... Tenía sueño, estaba cansado, quería volver a su casa, frente a la chimenea

—Lejos—escuchó

—¿Y dónde es lejos?— preguntó mirando la nubecita blanca que salió de sus labios, se detuvieron, se sintió jalado y apartado —¿papá?—

—Detrás de mí H..., quédate ahí — negra, la tela era negra tenía frío, sus dedos trataban de tomar la tela fría. Había nieve, mucha nieve, y árboles, hubo un sonido raro y había personas rojo y verde, blanco

—Nos encontramos ... después de tanto tiempo— era otro, su voz era fea, su papá no respondió y tuvo más frío —y ¿vienes acompañado? Mi bisnieto quiero creer— ojos y arrugas, un bigote blanco, negro, los ojos eran negros, como las túnicas

—Cree lo que quieras, pero él no es nada tuyo— dijo su papá, y el apretó las telas, hubo unas luces de colores, brillantes, también hubo gritos, muchos, soltó las telas y nunca las volvió a tomar

—Llévenselo— hubo frío, más frío y el blanco paso a ser rojo

—¡No te lo lleves! ¡Es mi hijo! ¡H...!— su papá lloraba ¿otra vez recordó a su mamá?

—Es mi heredero, y tú no puedes darle nada de lo que yo puedo— otra luz

—¡Harry!—

—Obliviate—

_Ya no sintió calor_

-

Abrió los ojos, el techo de su cama le dio la bienvenida a otro día. Se movió ligeramente y un quejido salió de sus labios, la espalda le ardía, cerró los ojos y se retorció un poco más en las sabanas _**—Esto te mereces por insolente—**_ Abrió los ojos y miró fijamente la ventana de su cuarto, sellada para que no viera el ambiente de afuera. Ahora recordaba, se sintió como un idiota, estaba teniendo ese tipo de sueños nuevamente, sueños donde era cuidado, amado, protegido, sueños donde estaba con su padre lejos de la mansión Prince, lejos de su cárcel.

Pero eran solo eso, sueños, sueños de la infancia que tuvo antes de llegar a ese lugar, cuando su padre lo entrego a su bisabuelo; paso la lengua por sus labios, los sentía resecos, seguramente los tenía agrietados y pálidos. Cerró los ojos otra vez y deseo con todas sus ganas morirse, desaparecer, morir e ir a cualquier otro lugar con tal de no permanecer ahí

— amo... Amo Ares... Amito— abrió los ojos lentamente, y un par de ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada con preocupación

—Muffy...— susurró con cansancio, la elfina se tomó las manos con fuerza, Ares arrugó la nariz y trató de sentarse, evitando a toda costa quejarse por el dolor de las heridas en su espalda, su bisabuelo había enfurecido cuando le pidió ir al callejón Diagon por libros. Se estremeció al recordar la cara de furia del viejo antes de arrastrarlo a la habitación verde y darle de latigazos hasta que se cansó

—amito Ares... Muffy... Muffy le trajó al amito Ares agua y comida— el menor sonrío tenuemente a través de los mechones de cabello negro que caían sobre su rostro pálido, la elfina se había estremecido al pensar en esperar a que la semana terminara para poder alimentar a su amito como había ordenado el amo Zeus, fue por eso que en contra del amo decidió traerle agua y comida antes de tiempo

—Gr-gracias... Muffy— la elfina asintió y rápidamente tomó la charola donde tenía una jarra de agua, un vaso y un tazón de sopa y la puso sobre la mesita de noche que estaba a lado de la cama, en cuanto la dejo vio el momento en el que su amito cayó al frente, de inmediato lo sostuvo evitando la caída

—Amito Ares ¡amito Ares!— llamó repetidamente tratando de empujar al menor a la cama pero ninguno de los llamados tuvo respuesta, en cambio cuando lo tendió de vuelta el menor se quejó —¡Ay! Lastime al amito Ares— susurró asustada y se detuvo a sí misma de darse de golpes contra una pared, porque si lo hacía llamaría la atención de la ama Azuna

—Descuida... Muffy... Son las heridas— escuchó apenas el susurro de su amito

—Amito Ares, tiene que comer, amito Ares— susurró tomando el tazón de sopa y acercándolo al menor que abrió sus ojos apenas, Muffy se relajó un poco cuando los ojos heterocromaticos le miraron con cansancio, la última vez que el amo Zeus había encerrado al amito en su habitación, el pequeño había tenido cinco años y de tanto golpe, no reconocía a nadie, temiendo cada vez que ella se acercaba a él creyendo que era el amo Zeus

Ella acercó la cuchara de sopa a los delgados labios, se sintió aliviada cuando el amito comió sin contratiempos

Muffy había nacido ahí mismo, y desde que fue capaz, había servido a la casa Prince, ella había sido la elfina encargada de cuidar al amo Zeus cuando era un bebé, también fue la encargada de cuidar a sus hijas, Eileen y Esther, también fue la encargada de cuidar a la ama Esther cuando enfermó debido a la partida de la ama Eileen hasta que murió, y también fue la encargada de cuidar del amito Ares cuando llegó a la mansión con apenas cuatro añitos. Muffy había sido testigo de muchas cosas en la casa Prince. Había visto el amor del amo Apolo cuando nació el amo Zeus, vio el amor del amo Zeus por sus hijas, el odio del amo Zeus cuando la ama Eileen escapó con un desconocido, el dolor de la ama Azuna cuando su hija menor murió y la indiferencia del amo Zeus, también la desesperacion del amo cuando no pudo tener más hijos, y también vio la esperanza del amo Zeus cuando se enteró de que su hija Eileen había tenido un hijo varón, y que este había tenido un hijo también con una bruja.

Y desde ahí solo fue testigo de los malos tratos del amo Zeus al amito Ares y la indiferencia de la ama Azuna al amito. Muffy no entendía ¿si el amo Zeus no quería al amito Ares, por qué lo trajo en primer lugar? Pero en la casa Prince era importante dejar a los elfos ignorantes de todo, solo usándolos para las tareas y órdenes y nada más

—Gracias Muffy, ya me siento mejor— declaró el menor después de tomarse otro vaso de agua, Muffy solo asintió mientras recogía todo y evitaba dejar señales de haber estado ahí —Muffy... ¿Cuántos días han pasado?—

—Tres días amito Ares, Muffy ha contado tres días—el niño asintió pensativo mientras se levantaba

—Faltan siete ¿verdad?— susurró caminando a su armario que se encontraba a un lado de la ventana, era un mueble enorme que tenía un pequeño espacio debajo de él, pero lo suficientemente grande para que Ares pudiera meterse, cuando llegó a la pared apartó un pedazo de tabla del tamaño de su mano y el aire frío llegó a su rostro, se asomó un poco y pudo ver que afuera llovía, no estuvo muy seguro de sí era medio día o más tarde, las nubes grises no le permitían saberlo —Muffy— susurró no muy seguro de ser escuchado —Quiero morir, Muffy— alejó su rostro del agujero y sacó su mano sintiendo el agua fría resbalar entre sus dedos

—¿Por qué, amito Ares?— escuchó detrás de él, seguramente la elfina estaba frente al armario

—Porque no quiero estar aquí, Muffy, pero no puedo irme— respondió metiendo la mano y admirando las gotas cristalinas en ella. Con cuidado puso la tabla en su lugar y salió de debajo del mueble encontrándose con los ojos grandes de la elfina —¿Podrías ayudarme, Muffy?— susurró tomando a la elfina de los hombros

—¡No! ¡No podría amito Ares!— susurró la elfina negándose tratando de huir pero Ares la sostuvo fuerte de los hombros

—Mírame Muffy— ordenó y la elfina no tuvo de otra más que obedecer fijando sus ojos azules en los de su amo, un par de ojos que tenían prohibido ver al amo Zeus y la ama Azuna por ser horribles, pero Muffy no encontraba nada de horrible, para ella el ojo izquierdo plata y el derecho verde eran hermosos —Obedéceme Muffy... ¿podrías hacerlo, Muffy? ¿Obedecerías mi orden, Muffy?

—Muffy... Muffy debe de obedecer al amito Ares...— el menor sonrío, ocultando sus ojos debajo de sus cabellos negros

**_Mátame Muffy _**

-

—Ares,te hicieron una pregunta— levantó la vista

—Perdón señor Malfoy— contesto fingiendo estar apenado —Pero a mi abuelo no le gusta que hable de eso, y me incomoda un poco— levantó la vista hasta el otro niño, bonito, de ojos grises y cabello rubio, piel tan blanca como la suya, permanecía de pie detrás de su padre, sus ojos brillando de orgullo, Ares lo envidio

—Oh, entiendo, disculpa mi insolencia, es obvio que es un tema... Personal— sintió el apretón en su hombro con fuerza pero no se quejó, en cambio mostró una sutil sonrisa —¿Por qué no vas con Draco a su habitación y juegan un rato mientras hablo con tu abuelo sobre negocios?— levantó la vista a su bisabuelo, quien solo asintió. Se levanto y siguió al otro niño

—Tu abuelo da miedo— susurró el rubio mientras subían la escalera, Ares se limitó a sonreír

—Eso es porque no lo conoces del todo bien— contestó aún subiendo los escalones. Su sonrisa aumentando cuando entraron a la habitación del niño y varios juguetes saltaron a la vista —Que cuarto tan maravilloso— alabó mirando los artefactos, el contrario hincho el pecho con orgullo

—Si, mi padre solo compra lo mejor de lo mejor ¿Tú tienes juguetes en tu casa?— Ares se levantó de hombros

—Casi ninguno, a mi abuelo le gusta más que me la pasé estudiando— aclaró esperando a que el niño le permitiera tomar algo, el llamado Draco sacó un tablero de ajedrez mágico que Ares miró con sus ojos disparejos brillando con curiosidad

—Que aburrido, mi mamá dice que siempre y cuando cumpla primero con mis deberes después tendré tiempo para jugar— explicó sacando las piezas —¿Quieres jugar?— Ares le dio un vistazo a la puerta

_Aún falta un poco _

—Por supuesto— afirmó acercándose al tablero y escogiendo las piezas negras —¿Puedes empezar tú?— el rubio levanto una ceja confundido

—¿No quieres tomar el primer turno?— preguntó el heredero Malfoy, Ares negó

—Mi abuelo dice que debo de darle la ventaja a mis oponentes— Draco frunció el ceño

—Eso es estupido, si le das la ventaja a tu oponente aumenta las probabilidades de que te ganen y disminuye las tuyas— Aún así Draco tomó el turno y movió un peón. Ares sonrío

—Solo si estoy muy seguro de ganar— Ares movió un peón también. Media hora después el rey blanco caía y en ese momento la puerta de la habitación fue abierta por una mujer asustada de cabellos rubios dorados. Ares lo supo y sin querer paso la lengua por sus labios

—Ares, tu abuelo... Esta muerto—

Cuando Ares regresó a la mansión Prince, soltó varias carcajadas y corrió por los pasillos sin control alguno

¿Quién podría decirle algo ahora?

¡Nadie!

—¡Muffy!— grito cuando llegó al comedor y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba a la cabeza de la mesa —Prepara mi equipaje, me iré a vivir con los Malfoy a partir de ahora, y cuando tenga 17 regresaré — Nada se escuchó, pero aún así apareció frente a Ares un tazón de sopa y una jarra con agua y un vaso vacío

Ares rió.

Era libre


End file.
